parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 20 - The Mob Song
Astrid/Belle: Show me the Sabertooth! *(The image of the roaring Diego appears in the Magic Mirror.) *Villains/Mob: (Scream) *Gobber/Maurice: That's him! That's him! *Female Viking/Woman: Is it dangerous? *Astrid/Belle: Oh, no. No, he'd never hurt anyone. I know he looks frightful, but he's really very gentle and kind. He's myfriend. *Dagur/Gaston: If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster. *Astrid/Belle: He's no monster, Gaston. You are. *Dagur/Gaston: (Take the magic mirror from Astrid) She's as crazy as the old man. She says this creature is her friend. Well, I've hunted wild beasts and I've seen what they can do. The Beast will make off with your children. *Vikings/Crowd: (gasp) *Dagur/Gaston: He'll come after them in the night. *Astrid/Belle: He will never! *Dagur/Gaston: Forget the old man, I say we kill the Beast! *Villains/Mob: Yeah! *Astrid/Belle: No! *Prince Hans/Man 1: We're not safe until he's dead *Prince Charming (Shrek 2)/Man 2: He'll come stalking us at night *Mother Gothel/Woman: Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite *Eret/Man 3: He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free *Dagur/Gaston: So it's time to take some action, boys It's time to follow me (Throw a torch at the hay on fire) *''Through the mist, through the woods'' Through the darkness and the shadows It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride'' ''Say a prayer, then we're there At the drawbridge of a castle And there's something truly terrible inside'' ''It's a beast! He's got fangs Razor sharp ones!' Massive paws, killer claws for the feast Hear him roar! See him foam! But we're not coming home 'til he's dead--' Good and dead! Kill the Beast! *Astrid/Belle: I won't let you do this! *Dagur/Gaston: Try and stop us. *Astrid/Belle: Papa, this is all my fault. I have to go back and warn him. *Gobber/Maurice: I'm coming with you *Astrid/Belle: No! *Gobber/Maurice: I lost you once, I won't lose you again! *Astrid/Belle: Then we'd better hurry. *Dagur/Gaston: We'll rid the village of this Beast. Who's with me? *Villains 1/Mob 1: I am! *Villains 2/Mob 2: I am! *Villains 3/Mob 3: I am! *Villains/Mob: Light your torch! Mount your horse! Dagur/Gaston: Screw your courage to the sticking place! VillainsMob: We're counting on Gaston to lead the way!' *Mother Gothel and Witches (Shrek 1&4)/Women: Through a mist, through a wood Where within a haunted castle Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day!' Mob: It's a beast! One as tall as a mountain We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased Sally forth! Tally ho! Grab your sword! Grab your bow! Praise the Lord and here we go!' We don't like What we don't understand In fact it scares us And this monster is mysterious at least' Bring your guns! Bring your knives! Save your children and your wives We'll save our village and our lives'' ''We'll kill the Beast! *Dagur/Gaston: Cut down a tree, and make it a big one! Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the Beast is MINE! *Animals(Over the Hedge, Open Season Trilogy and Ice Age 2&4)/Castleware: Hearts ablaze Banners high We go marching into battle Unafraid although the danger just increased'' *Villains/Mob: ''Raise the flag! Sing the song! Here we come, we're fifty strong And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong'' ''Let's kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast Kill the Beast! Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast On Broadway Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast On Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Broadway Spoofs Category:Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Disney Broadway